


Żywioł

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alkohol też jest in the air, Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Iron man rządzi, JARVIS - Freeform, Love is in the Air, M/M, POV Tony, PTSD, Pizza, Strange jest tajemniczny, Tony i Stephen, Tony jest Tonym, Tost, Troszkę, Wszystko się może zdarzyć, pierwsze spotkanie, przed Civil War, Żywioł
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: czyli co się dzieje, kiedy Tony nie do końca wie, co ma zrobić ze swoim życiem i ktoś musi mu pomóc ogarnąć się z własną głową. !PRZED CIVIL WAR!TOny i STephen = TOST. Jak dla mnie to jest definicja przeznaczenia :D





	1. Spotkanie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/gifts), [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania dla Olgie. za betę :)

\- Avengers… Też mi. Jak to w ogóle brzmi?

_\- Jak nazwa chipsów, sir._

\- Dokładnie. Jak zwykle rozumiesz mnie doskonale, jesteś niesamowity.

_\- Zostałem przez pana zaprogramowany, sir. Nasze konkluzje powinny być zbieżne w co najmniej dziewięćdziesięciu dwóch procentach. Czy mam przytoczyć…_

\- Jarvis, waruj. Żadnego przytaczania. Podaj mi dokładną odległość od celu naszej podróży.

_\- W jednostkach czasu czy odległości, sir?_

\- Och, chrzanić to. W obu, umieść na ekranie.

Nie spieszę się specjalnie. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie dzieje się nic szczególnie… pilnego. Ot, świąteczny obiadek z Furym i jego drużyną pierścienia. Co ja tu właściwie robię? Mógłbym siedzieć w Malibu, kalibrować Mark LXVII i wyobrażać sobie, co by było, gdyby Pepper nie zaręczyła się z tym patetycznym gościem z działu projektowania. Całkiem przyjemnie spędzony wieczór.

Robisz się sentymentalny, Tony. I wpraszasz się tam, gdzie się ciebie nie spodziewają. Stawiam dychę, że nikt tam nawet przez moment nie pomyślał, że mógłbym przyjąć zaproszenie. 

\- Stark - Hawkeye odzywa się od razu, gdy tylko wlatuję w zasięg radarów S.H.I.E.L.D. - Nie sądziłem, że przyjdziesz. 

Zaskakujące.

\- Ja też.

\- Prawie wszyscy są już w środku, czekamy tylko na jedną osobę.

\- Ktoś śmie spóźniać się bardziej niż ja? Dziwne.

\- Po prostu idź do środka i się przywitaj. Bruce oszaleje z radości jak cię zobaczy.

\- Oszaleje, powiadasz? Nie mogę się doczekać.

Ląduję na naszym “latającym statku” i udaję się do strefy mieszkalnej. Banner opowiadał mi o tym, że Fury na potrzeby poprzedniej Gwiazdki stworzył tu coś w rodzaju apartamentu dla Avengers, z pokojami dla członków drużyny, siłownią, salonami, w dużym skrócie: coś zdecydowanie zbyt wystawnego i zbyt wielkiego, żeby Bruce czuł się tam dobrze. Jarvis bez problemu kieruje mnie do tej części stacji.

Choinka jest pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuca mi się w oczy. Jest ogromna, podejrzewam że ma sporo ponad pięć metrów wysokości i wcale nie jest ją łatwiej obejść, niż przeskoczyć. Nie jest ozdobiona, nie wisi na niej nic poza dwoma zapomnianymi, ptasimi gniazdami.

\- Co to, do cholery, ma być?

_\- To jodła kalifornijska, sir. Odmiana concolor. Występuje w górach, na wysokościach od 1700 do 3400 metrów nad poziomem morza i osiąga wysokość do…_

\- Rośnie w Nowym Meksyku? - przerywam Jarvisowi jego wywód, bo właściwie nie prosiłem o te informacje. Ach, ta moja gaduła.

_\- Tak, sir._

\- A zatem Banner. Żałuję, że nie widziałem, jak to wyrywał.

\- Stark?

Gdzieś z głębi pomieszczenia dociera do mnie głos Kapitana i dochodzę do wniosku, że jestem idiotą. Malibu, kalibracja… szlag by to, w tej chwili żałuję, że jednak nie posłuchałem wewnętrznego instynktu i nie zostałem w domu. Gestem nakazuję Jarvisowi, żeby zdjął ze mnie zbroję i zajął się nią. 

\- Jestem za drzewem - odpowiadam, obchodząc jodłę szerokim łukiem. Ma tak wielkie igły, że gdybym się bardzo postarał, mógłbym sobie jedną bez problemu wydłubać oko. 

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że jednak przybyłeś - Rogers czeka na mnie po drugiej stronie iglaka i od razu wyciąga rękę na przywitanie. - Nie spodziewałem się ciebie.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem. Ale jeśli ja nie miałbym robić rzeczy nieprzewidywalnych, to kto? Świat musi być w równowadze. 

Kapitan unosi brew i rzuca mi to swoje spojrzenie - nigdy nie wiem, czy rozbawione czy ironiczne. Wskazuje mi dłonią drzwi i obaj ruszamy długim, pełnym odnóg korytarzem.

\- Według Bartona kogoś jeszcze brakuje, co w pewien sposób mnie zastanawia, bo przybyłem ponad godzinę spóźniony. Ktoś jest na misji, coś się stało?

\- Nie - Rogers wzrusza ramionami i kręci głową - Sami właściwie nie wiemy, Fury twierdzi, że to “niespodzianka”, ale jakoś nie lubię jego niespodzianek. Może mówić o Thorze, bo cała reszta jest już na miejscu… szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że chodziło mu o ciebie.

Rzucam mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. Od wydarzeń z Nowego Yorku minęły prawie dwa lata, dostatecznie dużo czasu, żebym zapanował nad swoimi problemami psychicznymi i uczuciami do Pepper. Trzy razy próbowałem do niej dotrzeć - raz, tuż przed konferencją prasową, na której zdradziłem dziennikarzom swoją tożsamość; potem na dachu, tuż po ataku Vanko, kiedy powiedziała, że jestem nieodpowiedzialnym bachorem i obraziła się na mnie za to, że nie powiedziałem jej o moich… drobnych problemach zdrowotnych. No i w końcu, gdy po Upadku stwierdziłem, że nie mam nic do stracenia i zamierzałem powiedzieć jej, że ją kocham, ona wyskoczyła z tym swoim Dannym z działu projektowania, co było kroplą przepełniającą czarę goryczy. 

Od tego czasu sporadycznie widywałem Bruce’a - chyba stwierdził, że sam nie dam sobie ze sobą rady (miał absolutną rację) i pracowników S.H.I.E.L.D, ale żadnych innych członków Avengers. Odpuściłem sobie zeszłoroczną Gwiazdkę i wszystkie spotkania po drodze, a Fury chyba popierał moje próby dojścia do ładu z własną głową w samotności, bo nie wysyłał mnie na żadne misje z innymi Mścicielami. Dla przykładu, o koniunkcji sfer dowiedziałem się dwa dni po niej, kiedy wynurzyłem się z laboratorium z ukończonym Markiem LXII.

\- Cóż, jak widać, jednak nie chodzi mnie… Dla odmiany. Wygląda na to, że też będę miał niespodziankę. 

Docieramy do końca korytarza, a Rogers przykłada swoją dłoń do czytnika po lewej stronie. Ku mojemu zdumieniu, ściana rozstępuje się na boki. Muszę docenić inwencję twórczą Fury’ego, widać facet rozwija ją wraz z wiekiem. 

Skórzane kanapy i fotele, metalowe stoliki, przeszklone ściany… Tak. Już wiem, o czym mówił Banner. Odwołuję wszystko co pomyślałem o Furym. Zapewne idea zakładała, że ma to być połączenie elegancji z nowoczesnością, ale coś chyba poszło nie tak.

\- Bruce! Znalazłem twoje drzewo - mówię na przywitanie, kiedy tylko go dostrzegam.

\- Tony! Jak Hawkeye przed chwilą powiedział, że przyleciałeś, stwierdziłem, że nie uwierzę, jeśli nie zobaczę. No i oto jesteś. Miło cię widzieć.

Banner wstaje z jednego z foteli i podchodzi do mnie, ściskając mnie i klepiąc po plecach. Fury patrzy na to z podniesioną brwią, Rogers z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem, a Romanov tylko się uśmiecha. 

\- Tak, tak, was wszystkich też miło widzieć. A jeszcze milej będzie, jeśli powiecie, że gdzieś na tej latającej puszcze jest jakaś pizza. 

***

Hawkeye pojawia się niedługo po tym, jak zaczynamy robić małe przemeblowania, popijając przy tym whiskey. Romanov z Kapitanem i strzelcem ubierają tą nieszczęsną jodłę (zmierzyłem, igły mają do 6,2 centymetra długości, nie musiałbym się nawet szczególnie wysilać żeby zrobić z nich jakąś śmiercionośną broń), a ja z Brucem przenosimy meble do pomieszczenia z “choinką”, żeby stworzyć bardziej świąteczną atmosferę. Jarvis sprawdził dla mnie tradycje w różnych krajach i wychodzi na to, że to Romanov jest głównym pomysłodawcą, bo Gwiazdkę w niektórych krajach słowiańskich obchodzi się dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, wieczorem, a świętowanie rozpoczyna się kolacją. 

Natasha skacze po jodle, jakby całe życie wychowywała się na górskich drzewach iglastych, a Banner co jakiś czas spogląda na nią i się uśmiecha. Cieszę się z tego, chciałbym, żeby znalazł swój kawałek szczęścia - w końcu życie już dostatecznie dało mu w kość - ale jednocześnie zżera mnie zazdrość i jest mi z tym źle. I nie chodzi tu o niego ani o nią, tylko o fakt. Każdy dokądś należy, do kogoś, a ja zawsze jestem sam. Zakochany byłem raz w życiu, w Pepper, i do tego niezbyt dobrze na tym wyszedłem. Ach, szlag by to trafił.

Rogers zauważa chyba, że się zamyśliłem i to na smutno, bo każe mi się “zbroić” i założyć na sam czubek choinki wielkiego, świecącego anioła. Wiem, że równie dobrze mogłaby to zrobić Romanov - w końcu i tak już śmiga po tym drzewie jak wiewiórka - dlatego doceniam gest. A kiedy szkarada jest już na swoim miejscu i przychodzi czas na podziwianie naszego “dzieła”, wszyscy zgodnie zasiadamy na kanapach i w milczeniu sączymy bursztynowy płyn, rzucając od czasu do czasu jakieś zdawkowe uwagi. Wyskakuję ze zbroi i każę Jarvisowi włączyć playlistę największych gwiazdkowych hitów ( _“Czy ma pan jakieś preferencje odnośnie….”_ , “NIE!”). Fury, o którym wszyscy zdążyliśmy już zapomnieć, pojawia się nagle, mierzy naszą choinkę wzrokiem i z dziwnym uśmiechem zaczyna do nas mówić.

\- Będziemy mieć nowego członka Avengers. Dzisiejsze spotkanie od początku miało być przeznaczone na wasze zapoznanie się z nim, dlatego tym bardziej cieszę się z twojej obecności, Stark. - Albo mi się wydaje, albo Fury przechadza się po salonie trochę… nerwowo. - Otrzymałem informację, że nasz gość już dotarł i zaraz się tu pojawi, Hawkeye po niego poszedł. To może być bardzo cenny sprzymierzeniec, o ile uda nam się go do siebie przekonać. Więc proszę, byle jak, ale się zachowujcie. 

Parskam śmiechem. Oczywiście, że to ostatnie było skierowane do mnie. A kiedy zaledwie chwilę później drzwi się otwierają, wiem już, dlaczego.

Jest niewiele rzeczy, z których zawsze się nabijam. Po pierwsze, peleryny. A w szczególności - czerwone peleryny. Nie rozumiem tej mody, nie aprobuję, ani to ładne, ani pomocne, a podczas walki plącze się między nogami...Thor jest z innego świata, a i tak mu to regularnie wytykam. Po drugie, kolejna dziwna moda - małpowanie mojego sposobu golenia. Zatrważająco duża część męskiej populacji tej przeklętej planety stwierdziła, że genialnym pomysłem będzie zrobienie sobie na twarzy krzywdy, bo większość tych facetów wygląda okropnie. Nie da się być mną, niezależnie od starań. No i po trzecie, dziwne wdzianka. Abstrahując od peleryn, stroje bojowe, które wyglądają jak średniowieczne przebrania na karnawał są dla mnie elementem komicznym (chyba, że mowa o Asgardczykach. Oni mogą robić z siebie idiotów). 

Przybysz ma na sobie najdziwniejszą czerwoną pelerynę, jaką w życiu widziałem, z pokaźnym kołnierzem postawionym na sztorc. Jego broda podejrzanie przypomina moją własną. A ubranie… Tak. Spełnia wszystkie trzy warunki do zostania wyśmianym, a jedyne, co mnie przed tym powstrzymuje, to fakt, że naprawdę dobrze wygląda. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę całe te przebieranki. 

\- Avengers, przedstawiam wam doktora Stephena Strange'a. 

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim - odzywa się, pochylając na moment głowę. A kiedy ją podnosi, spogląda prosto na mnie, a na ustach ma najwspanialszy uśmiech, jakie w życiu widziałem.

Oho. No i wpadłem.


	2. Pizza

Przez pierwsze pół godziny słuchamy, jak Strange opowiada nam o sobie. O neurochirurgii, o wypadku, o Tybecie, a w końcu - o tym całym Dormamu i Mrocznym Wymiarze. Nie panikuję tylko dlatego, że usilnie staram się myśleć o tym wszystkim jak o bajce, opowiastce bez żadnych solidnych podstaw. Kiedy indziej to rozważę, nie przy świadkach, nie mogę pokazać aż takiej słabości. Pytań jest dużo, ale żadne nie pada ode mnie - a mimo to Strange raz po raz rzuca mi spojrzenia, jakby moje milczenie go dziwiło.

Potem nadchodzi czas na nasze opowieści. Mówię o porwaniu i stworzeniu Mark I, o ucieczce… i szybko oddaję głos komuś innemu. No bo o czym mam mówić? O Vanko, który wciąż kojarzy mi się z Pepper? O Killianie, który wysadził mi dom, przyjaciela, prawie mnie zabił? A może lepiej, o armii…

\- Stark?

Głos Strange’a wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia i widzę, że oczy wszystkich są wpatrzone we mnie. Chyba zacząłem hiperwentylować. O, nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie! Żadnego napadu paniki, nie teraz, nie, kiedy nie miałem żadnego od kilku miesięcy!

\- Jestem głodny. Lecę po pizzę. Dużo pizzy - mówię szybko.

Odstawiam szklankę na stolik i wstaję, chwiejnie ruszając do wyjścia. Czuję, jak mój puls szaleje, a tylko moja wprawa w kontrolowaniu ciała sprawia, że oddycham w miarę spokojnie. Nie przewróć się, nie przewróć się, nie…

_\- Sir, czy włączyć protokoły dla sytuacji zagrożenia?_

No i mnie wydał. Moje dziecko, wąż wyhodowany na własnej piersi… Jarvis najwyraźniej sam postanawia odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, bo zaledwie dwie sekundy później czuję, jak moja zbroja zamyka się na mnie, podczas gdy ja wciąż idę przed siebie, żeby wydostać się z pokoju. Głos Bruce’a i przerywającego mu Strange’a jest dla mnie ledwie słyszalny przez zasłonę paniki, która rozpościera się w moim umyśle.

\- Tony, czy…

\- Lecę z nim, bo podejrzewam, że z własnej woli nie wziąłby pizzy z ananasem. Wygląda na takiego.

***

Następną rzeczą, która do mnie dociera, jest chłodny powiew wiatru na twarzy. Otwieram oczy i uspokajam oddech, zaczynam liczyć w myślach do stu, oparty o ścianę. Wiedziałem, że przychodzenie tu to zły pomysł, miejsce, ludzie - zdecydowanie za dużo wspomnień.

_\- Sir, skanowanie zakończone. Wraca pan do siebie, ale ciśnienie i rozrzedzenie powietrza na tej wysokości nie jest dla pana sprzyjające, kiedy ma pan podniesioną przyłbicę. Przewidywany czas…_

\- Jarvis. Zamknij się i daj mi żyć.

Już przy czterdziestu czuję się dużo lepiej, więc przestaję odliczać i rozglądam się. Jest ciemno, a rozległa powierzchnia statku nie wygląda szczególnie przyjaźnie. Już mam zamiar zapytać Jarvisa o lokalizację najbliższej pizzerii, kiedy w drzwiach dostrzegam… czerwoną pelerynę. Dopiero teraz dociera do mnie, że podczas mojej ewakuacji z pomieszczenia miała miejsce jakaś rozmowa. I że zupełnie nie wiem, co Strange wtedy powiedział, ani co tu ze mną robi.

\- Już ci lepiej, Stark?

\- A kto mówi, że w ogóle było źle? Przecież mówiłem, że…

\- … lecisz po pizzę, jasne. Gówno prawda, obaj o tym wiemy, więc nie wciskaj mi kitu. Jesteśmy na to zbyt inteligentni. Wiem jak wygląda napad paniki, ty też. PTSD?

  
Zaciskam zęby i nie zamierzam odpowiadać. Strange postępuje kilka kroków naprzód i opiera się o ścianę, tuż obok mnie. Stoimy w ciszy, choć obaj wiemy, że powinniśmy wejść do budynku lub być co najmniej kilkaset metrów niżej.

\- Po wypadku też tak miałem. Reagowałem tak, kiedy tylko coś wypadało mi z rąk. Mięśnie zaczynały drżeć, szalał puls, oddech, rytm serca, a w końcu i ja, z bezsilności. Rzucałem przedmiotami, tłukłem je, rozwalałem. I wiesz co? Przeszło. Ale najpierw musiałem się uspokoić, odnaleźć równowagę, porozmawiać z kimś, kto był w stanie pomóc mi odnaleźć siebie.

Z mechanicznym odgłosem podnoszę głowę i patrzę mu w oczy. Nawet w zbroi, która dodaje mi kilka centymetrów, wciąż jestem od niego odrobinę niższy. Nie zamierzam na to odpowiadać. Otwieranie się przed obcymi ludźmi nie leży w mojej naturze, a na rozmowę o… _tym_ po prostu nie jestem gotowy. Marszczę czoło, próbując znaleźć jakąś przekonującą zmianę tematu (inną niż: hej, czyżbyś podążał za obecną modą i stylizował swoją brodę pode mnie?), jednak on uśmiecha się lekko i mnie uprzedza.

\- Nie musisz odpowiadać. Potraktuj to jako dobrą radę od kogoś, kto był kiedyś w podobnej sytuacji. A teraz prowadź po tę pizzę, bo naprawdę nabrałem na nią ochoty.

\- Jarvis, podaj mi lokalizację najbliższej pizzerii.

_\- Czy uwzględnić tor lotu stacji, sir?_

\- No, raczej.

_\- A zatem polecam pizzerię Mr. T’s Pizza w Chattanooga._

\- Czekaj, jesteśmy w Tennessee?

_\- Dokładnie, sir. Czy mam wykonać połączenie?_

\- Tak.

Jarvis dzwoni do pizzerii, a ja spoglądam na Strange’a. Patrzy na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś, a potem dostrzega mój wzrok i mruży oczy.

\- Co?

\- Nic. Co najmniej jedna pizza ma być na cienkim cieście, z ananasem, tuńczykiem, kukurydzą, szynką i podwójnym serem.

\- Ananas i tuńczyk? Patrzcie państwo, oszalał.

\- Zaufaj mi - Strange uśmiecha się lekko, a w kącikach jego oczu pojawiają się urocze zmarszczki. O, nie. Nie będę mu przez to ulegał.

\- Mowy nie ma. Ogranicz swoją ekstrawagancję do stroju, wróżko, ja zamierzam zjeść pizzę, a nie broń biologi… Halo… Tak, chciałbym złożyć zamówienie na dziesięć dużych pizz… Jarvis, wrzuć mi na ekran menu.

Trzy pizze ze wszystkimi dostępnymi mięsnymi dodatkami (dla mnie i Bannera), dwie Hawajskie, w tym jedna z udziwnieniami Strange’a i pięć losowo wybranych z menu - tak, to powinno załatwiać sprawę. Do odebrania za czterdzieści minut, czyli akurat tyle, ile potrzebuję, żeby dolecieć do Chattanooga. Rozłączam się, jak zwykle podekscytowany wizją pizzy z dodatkowym serem, mięsem, mięsem i mięsem. Jeśli byłbym zmuszony jeść do końca życia już tylko jedną potrawę, nie zastanawiałbym się ani chwili nad wyborem. Opuszczam przyłbicę i podnoszę głowę na Strange’a.

\- No dobra, lecę, wracam za…

\- Lecę z tobą.

Patrzę na niego z powątpiewaniem. Jasne, czarownik, ale na szczególnie “lotnego” nie wygląda. A nawet jeśli, to przecież nie poleci szybciej niż ja. Nawet Thor tego nie potrafi. Już mam go o tym uświadomić, kiedy doktor unosi się nad ziemię z błyskiem w oku.

\- Do Chattanooga w tę stronę, prawda?

A potem znika mi z oczu tak szybko, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Czyżby rzucał mi wyzwanie? Uśmiecham się i nakazuję Jarvisowi śledzenie go, po czym ruszam, najszybciej jak tylko mogę.

***

O tyle, o ile do pizzerii docieram znacznie szybciej, to w drodze powrotnej Strange całkowicie mnie zaskakuje. Wylatujemy z miejscowości razem, a każdy z nas trzyma po pięć wielkich, nieporęcznych pudeł. Czarownik cały czas jest tuż obok mnie, ale nagle odrobinę zwalnia i… znika z radaru. A zdecydowanie powinien być w zasięgu.

_\- Sir, wykryłem jakiś dziwny rodzaj aktywności, tuż za panem. Nie mam wystarczająco dużo danych, żeby go zidentyfikować, sir. Prawdopodobieństwo, że ma to związek z pańskim towarzyszem wynosi osiemdziesiąt osiem procent._

Zatrzymuję się w powietrzu i odwracam. Kilka metrów od siebie widzę świecący pomarańczowym światłem okrąg, a w nim majaczą jakieś czarne kształty. Szlag by to trafił, coś go pochłonęło? Przypomina mi się… Myśl o pizzy, myśl o pizzy, myśl…

_\- Sir, pański puls zaczyna…_

\- Jarvis, zaklinam cię, zamknij się! - warczę na niego i szybko, póki jeszcze panuję nad sobą, rozpędzam się i wpadam w okrąg.  
Świat wokół mnie zmienia się nagle i mam już pewność, że to portal. Zaczynam hamować. Krew szumi mi w uszach, czuję, że zaczynam panikować, co zdecydowanie mi się nie podoba. Unoszę głowę i… Uderzam prosto w ścianę.

***

Instynktownie przyciskam pizzę do piersi i kiedy docieram do ziemi, kartony pozostają niemal nietknięte. Otwieram przyłbicę. Patrzę prosto w rozgwieżdżone niebo i mrugam, zastanawiając się, gdzie popełniłem błąd. Chyba już wtedy, kiedy postanowiłem wyjść z domu.

\- Byłem pierwszy, a tobie raczej nie przysługują dodatkowe punkty za styl.

Tuż nad moją głową pojawia się twarz Strange’a. Ma bardzo zadowolony uśmiech i znów widzę te zmarszczki wokół oczu. Unoszę brew, żeby widział moją dezaprobatę.

\- Oszukiwałeś.

\- Nie. To zwykła teleportacja, po prostu… użyłem skrótu. Poza tym, gdybyśmy lecieli całą drogę, pizza byłaby zimna, a nie lubię odgrzewanej. Podziwu godne odruchy, tak swoją drogą. Udało Ci się uratować kolację.

\- Na to wygląda. Czy jesteśmy…

_\- Sir, pański puls wrócił do normy. Wygląda na to, że udało się panu uniknąć napadu paniki. Dobra robota, sir. Zalecam…_

\- Przysięgam, przeprogramuję cię i będziesz mógł się odzywać tylko wtedy, kiedy dostaniesz pozwolenie! - warczę, zły, że Jarvis znów mnie zdradził, drugi raz podczas dzisiejszego wieczoru. - Idźmy do środka, chcę w końcu zjeść tę przeklętą pizzę.

Strange nie rzuca żadnej ironicznej uwagi, nie próbuje mnie ośmieszyć, co ja zrobiłbym na jego miejscu. Zamiast tego prostuje się, łapie pizze jedną ręką i podaje mi dłoń. Przyjmuję pomoc bez zastanowienia, przedramieniem dociskając kartony do piersi

Idziemy na miejsce w ciszy, ale, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie jest niezręcznie. Dziwny facet z tego Strange’a. Prawie tak pewny siebie i pełen samozachwytu jak ja, do tego całkiem inteligentny i wygadany. Ciekaw jestem, kiedy zacznie się wykłócać z Rogersem, bo nie ma możliwości, że się dogadają. Doktor jest na to zbyt podobny do mnie.

Śmiech i rozmowy docierają do nas jeszcze przed wejściem do naszego “choinkowego” pomieszczenia. Widać whiskey zadziałało i rozluźniło nieco tą bandę sztywniaków.

\- Hej, wy naprawdę poszliście po pizzę! - dziwi się Banner, kiedy stajemy w drzwiach.

\- Polecieliśmy, właściwie... ale tak. Hej, przecież ja nigdy nie żartuję z pizzy.

Bruce rzuca mi jakieś dziwne, pełne insynuacji spojrzenie i podchodzi do mnie, żeby zabrać kartony. Wyskakuję ze zbroi (żegnam Jarvisa bez żalu, ile dziennie upokorzeń człowiek może znieść ze strony jednej maszyny?) i nalewam sobie i Strange'owi po szklance alkoholu. Zasłużyliśmy, jak cholera. Biorę oba naczynia i odwracam się w stronę czarownika, kiedy ktoś łapie mnie za ramię i mówi coś na tyle cicho, że tylko ja mogę to usłyszeć.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Tony?

\- W jak najlepszym - odpowiadam, i choć widzę w oczach Bruce'a niedowierzanie - puszcza mnie.

\- W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Wywracam oczami i uśmiecham się, uspokajająco. Obaj wiemy, że nie skorzystam z pomocy. Właściwie, to nawet zabawne. Banner spędził niemal całe swoje życie w laboratoriach, przynajmniej dopóki sytuacja nie zmusiła go do ukrywania się, co dla mnie było jednoznaczne z chowaniem się przed światem. Nie szukał atencji, to ona znalazła jego. Ja, z drugiej strony, od dziecka byłem na świeczniku - najpierw z powodu ojca, a potem dzięki własnym staraniom. Potrzebowałem uznania, uwagi, ludzi, którzy byliby pod wrażeniem moich dokonań. I teraz oto okazuje się, że w sytuacjach, które znacząco odbiegają od naszego zwykłego, spokojnego życia, on czuje potrzebę socjalizowania się z innymi, a ja - izolacji. Przewrotna ta cała ludzka natura.

\- Strange.

Doktor otwiera właśnie wszystkie kartony po kolei, zapewne szukając tego swojego pizzowego potworka, na dźwięk mojego głosu podnosi jednak głowę. Unosi brew i uśmiecha się, przyjmując ode mnie szklankę. Szlag by to trafił, musi wiedzieć, że podoba mi się, kiedy to robi, bo robi to zdecydowanie za często jak na przypadek.

Dopiero teraz uświadamiam sobie, że powiedziałem Bruce’owi prawdę. Naprawdę wszystko było w porządku.


	3. Przebłysk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę późno... no. Przepraszam. Jakoś tak wyszło, zostałam pochłonięta przez świat FrostIronów, nie chcą mnie puścić :P I tak, wiem, nazwy rozdziałów są do niczego. :x

Koniec wieczoru nadchodzi o wiele za szybko, a mnie przeraża sam fakt, że dochodzę do takiego właśnie wniosku. Nie jestem typem człowieka stroniącego od ludzi (zazwyczaj), ale w życiu bym nie powiedział, że po kilku godzinach spędzonych w towarzystwie tej bandy nie będę miał ochoty odgryźć sobie obu rąk i rzucić się do oceanu. A tu proszę. Strange okazał się być naprawdę ciekawym kompanem do rozmowy o zastosowaniu nowoczesnych technologii w neurochirurgii. Rogers zachowywał się… akceptowalnie. Nie próbował mnie wkurzać swoją nieskazitelnością, co było dziwne, ale zdecydowanie przyjmowałem to z ulgą. Banner i Romanov cały czas ze sobą flirtowali w ten oczywisto-nieoczywisty sposób, a reszta towarzystwa się z tego nabijała - na czele ze mną, rzecz jasna, ale któż by wchodził w takie drobiazgi? Barton zmył się stosunkowo wcześnie, zasłaniając się jakimiś obowiązkami, a kiedy zniknął Fury - tego nie wiedział nikt. Standardowo jednak pojawił się, kiedy impreza dobiegała już końca i przyszła pora na załatwienie “nielotom” powrotu na ziemię.

\- Podrzucić cię, Stark?

Pytanie pada nagle, kiedy wszyscy razem czekamy na helikopter dla Bannera, Rogersa i Romanov, po przybyciu którego każdy miał się udać w swoją stronę. Podnoszę głowę odzianą w hełm z podniesioną przyłbicą i napotykam na taksujące mnie z uwagą szare oczy Strange’a. Czuję na sobie pytające spojrzenia reszty moich kompanów, ale potrafię myśleć tylko o uśmiechu doktorka i o tym, że na pewno mnie nie podrywa. Mowy nie ma. Wygląda na pełnokrwistego hetero-podrywacza. I przez to jego zachowanie jest jeszcze bardziej niepokojące.

\- Przez portal? Dziękuję, postoję.

Bruce spogląda na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby się nad czymś usilnie zastanawiał i w tym momencie mam ochotę cofnąć czas i ugryźć się w język. No tak, przecież nikt nie widział mojego spektakularnego powrotu na statek. Ani tego, że Strange pokazał mi swoje nadzwyczajne umiejętności. Cholera, cholera, cholera!

\- Cóż, może następnym razem - odparł Stephen, wciąż nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Uśmiechnął się tylko i kiwnął głową w stronę reszty Avengers. - Miło było was wszystkich poznać, do zobaczenia.

Puszcza do mnie oko i odwraca się, a tuż przed nim pojawia się portal. Zdezerterował. Zostawił mnie z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy będą mi teraz zadawać pytania… I co to miało w ogóle być? To patrzenie na mnie podczas pożegnania? Och, na litość Thora, na pewno wszyscy to widzieli, specjalnie zrobił to tak ostentacyjnie!

\- Tony, czy…

\- Muszę lecieć - przerywam Bruce’owi i w ciągu ułamka sekundy podejmuję decyzję. Zamykam przyłbicę. - Dzięki za spotkanie, takie święta mógłbym nawet obchodzić. To… na razie.

Startuję, zanim ktokolwiek otwiera usta.

***

Jeśli coś przychodzi łatwo, zazwyczaj jest nic niewarte.

Ludzie mówią to często, zwłaszcza w sytuacjach trudnych, żeby jakoś “osłodzić” sobie cierpienie. Bo przecież, cokolwiek się stanie, jeśli będziemy się męczyć, na końcu drogi czeka na nas coś wartościowego…

Nigdy się z tym nie zgadzałem. Od zawsze wszystko przychodziło mi łatwo. Pieniądze przyszły same z siebie. Nigdy mi ich nie brakowało, mój ojciec o to zadbał. Byłem genialnym dzieckiem, pochłaniałem wiedzę jak gąbka, rozumiałem, jak działa świat i jak mogę zastosować to w praktyce. Zamiast zabawek miałem klucze francuskie i części zamienne, z których konstruowałem cokolwiek chciałem, czego tylko zażyczyła sobie moja wyobraźnia. Zapach smaru i ciętego metalu kojarzył mi się z satysfakcją, zabawą, bezpieczeństwem… Potem, równie naturalnie, przychodziły mi kolejne stopnie naukowe, znajomości, kolejne partnerki i partnerzy do łóżka.

Odkąd “zostałem” Iron Manem, wszystko to przychodzi jeszcze łatwiej, a jedyne, czego mi brakuje, to szczęście. Tak, wiem, jak banalnie to brzmi, ale… to coś, czego nie można kupić, nie można namówić kogoś, żeby ci je dał. Bo ty sam musisz sobie pozwolić na bycie szczęśliwym, a to oznacza utratę kontroli, bycie uzależnionym, podatnym na zranienia. Czy jestem na to gotowy? Nie. Absolutnie nie.

Rezydencja w Malibu to chyba moje ulubione miejsce na całej Ziemi. Pierwszą “wersję” domu kupiłem, jednak kiedy Killianowi udało się dosłownie _zdmuchnąć_ cały budynek do morza, postanowiłem go odbudować. Na swoich zasadach, według swojego projektu. To teraz nie rezydencja, to forteca, z całym naziemnym systemem przechwytującym i monitorującym, z zabezpieczeniami antybombowymi, a wszystkie najważniejsze elementy (nie oszukujmy się, mam na myśli laboratorium) znajdują się głęboko w skale, tak, że tym razem na pewno nie wybuchną, o ile ktoś nie zrzuci mi na głowę atomówki. Przynajmniej w praktyce, bo w teorii mimo wszystko moje podziemne królestwo powinno wytrzymać.

Pepper stwierdziła, że to marnowanie pieniędzy, niech ją szlag trafi. Bruce tylko wzruszył ramionami i widać uznał moją potrzebę do posiadania czegoś... stałego. Próbował mi wciskać cały ten psychologiczny bełkot o PTSD, o Potts, o tym, że w związku z tym mam pełne prawo czuć się "niepewnie". Gdybym chciał tego słuchać, po prostu poszedłbym do psychiatry, dziękuję bardzo. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że moje świrowanie nie jest normalne, więc czy jest sens wmawiać mi, że jest inaczej?

Przy tej właśnie okazji drogi moje i Pepper ostatecznie się rozeszły. Zarzuciłem jej, że jest nielogiczna, niezdecydowana, nie zna się ani trochę na ochronie czy nowoczesnych technologiach, a ona wszystko to zbyła prostym: "Jestem kobietą, czego się spodziewałeś!". Wysłałem ją do diabła (i do Dannyla z działu księgowości) i powiedziałem, że nie życzę sobie więcej jej oglądać. Wyznaczyłem specjalną osobę, odpowiedzialną za kontakt z mediami i ogólnie ujęty PR, w tym również za porozumiewanie się ze mną, a wszystkie sprawy związane z działem rozwoju, którego szefem jestem, załatwiam z nimi przez holokonferencje. Raz w tygodniu. I tak jestem w swojej wizji dziesięć lat przed nimi.

 _\- Dobry wieczór, sir_ \- rozlega się głos, gdy tylko wchodzę do hallu i zamykają się za mną drzwi.

\- Cześć, zdrajco.

_\- Sir, nie jestem pewny, o czym..._

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. - Z przyzwyczajenia klepię uspokajająco jedną ze ścian, wciąż idąc przed siebie. - Żartowałem. Włącz wszystkie systemy alarmowe i przygotuj mi kąpiel, według programu trzeciego. Przygotuj raport dotyczący testów Mark LXVII i daj dane na ekran do łazienki.

_\- Tak jest, sir._

Rozglądam się po pustych przestrzeniach, urządzonych z klasą, ale bezosobowo. Wzruszam ramionami. Czyż nie tak zawsze wyglądały moje mieszkania? Urządzone przez kogoś innego, po to, żeby wyglądały imponująco i profesjonalnie. Tylko sypialnia i laboratorium pozostawały moje, nosiły na sobie moje piętno. Potrząsam głową. Skąd biorą się takie myśli, do cholery?

\- Weź się w garść. Twoje dziecko na ciebie czeka - mruczę do siebie, pewny, że jeśli nie uda mi się całkowicie zająć głowy nowym modelem zbroi, nie zasnę tej nocy.

***

Cień pochyla się, zamyka tuż nad moją głową. Wyciągam rękę, próbując dosięgnąć sklepienia, jakoś je zatrzymać, ale przerywam wpół ruchu. Zbroja jest zniszczona. W panice opuszczam głowę, przyglądając się zwęgleniom, dziurom, pęknięciom, i dopiero w tej chwili zdaję sobie sprawę z mrugających, czerwonych kontrolek i monotonicznego głosu Jarvisa:

_\- Sir, za moment uderzy pan w ziemię. Niestety, nie przeżyje pan tego. Panna Potts nie odpowiada, czy ponowić połączenie?_

Rozglądam się, ale nie widzę prawie nic, świat jest szary i dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że otacza mnie dym. Znów próbuję spojrzeć na swoją rękę, przecież przed chwilą nie miałem problemów z widocznością, do cholery…!

Nie mogę dostrzec nic, nawet kiedy podnoszę rękę do samej przyłbicy.

Zamykam oczy, czując w nich łzy, a gdy je otwieram… obraz zmienia się. Świat nagle się zatrzymuje, kontroli znikają, teraz to nie ja spadam. Patrzę na Rhodeya, który leci w dół, a opór powietrza miota nim niczym szmacianą lalką. Otacza go dym, przód jego zbroi wygląda na zupełnie zniszczony. Nie zastawiam się. Chyba miałem wcześniej jakiś cel, goniłem kogoś, jednak wszystko to przestaje się liczyć - lecę, najszybciej jak mogę, w kierunku jednego z moich najbliższych przyjaciół.

\- Tony, spadam jak kamień… - słyszę jeszcze jego głos, drżący od niewypowiedzianych słów, i mam wrażenie, że nigdy już go nie...

Otwieram oczy, zalany zimnym potem. Sen, to tylko sen! Ledwo mogę oddychać. Podrywam się w górę, w panice, ale natrafiam nie na miękką pościel, a wodę. Tracę równowagę, przez co lecę do tyłu, nie mogąc znaleźć niczego, czego mógłbym się chwycić, a kiedy uderzam głową o krawędź wanny, przed oczami pojawiają mi się gwiazdy. Miliony gwiazd.

_\- Sir, czy wszystko w porządku? Pańskie ciśnienie..._

\- Twoim zadaniem jest budzić mnie ZANIM zrobi to koszmar, Jarvis! Oczywiście, że nie jest w porządku! - chwilę to trwa, zanim udaje mi się uspokoić na tyle, żeby zacząć myśleć trzeźwo.- Wypompuj wodę i podnieś temperaturę do trzydziestu dwóch stopni - dociera do mnie, co właściwie śniło mi się przed chwilą, i mam jedno z tych dziwnych wrażeń, których nie da się wyjaśnić: że to nie zwykły sen, że to po prostu się kiedyś wydarzy. Zaciskam powieki, chcąc wymazać obrazy sprzed oczu, bezskutecznie. - Dowiedz się, czy Rhodes nie miał żadnego wypadku. I daj mi brandy.


	4. Lista

Przez następnych kilka dni mam ręce pełne roboty. Kalibracja mojego sześćdziesiątego ósmego dziecka przebiega bez zakłóceń (Jarvis upiera się, że kiedy mówię o zbrojach “moje dzieci”, to muszę do modelu dodawać jeden, ponieważ moim pierworodnym jest on sam… kiedy go projektowałem zdecydowanie nie planowałem, że będzie taki wyszczekany), problemy zaczynają się dopiero, kiedy przychodzi do testów. Nie byłem pewien, czy chcę stworzyć skafander kosmiczny czy skafander do nurkowania, ale dla czego by nie mieć obu? Ostatecznie w obu występuje wiele cech wspólnych - odporność na niskie i wysokie ciśnienia, całkowita izolacja od środowiska zewnętrznego, systemy odprowadzania i doprowadzania ciepła (tak, doskonale wiem, że istnieje na to słowo “klimatyzacja”, ale nie brzmi to zbyt poważnie, czyli robi mniejsze wrażenie) i, co najważniejsze, niezależne od otoczenia źródło tlenu. I to właściwie z tym ostatnim jest najwięcej problemów.

Zbroja, po prostu, nie nadaje się do walki. Ani trochę. Między zewnętrzną i wewnętrzną warstwą zbroi są zbiorniki z tlenem i dodatkowe, które mają zbierać dwutlenek węgla i wyrzucać go do atmosfery w warunkach, które uznam za sprzyjające. Udało mi się nawet umieścić na plecach filtr, który służył do rozkładania wody na tlen i wodór, które wędrowały do zbiorników. No właśnie. Wodór.

\- Jarvis, co ja właściwie robię?

 _\- Sir?_ \- jestem w stanie się założyć, że moje SI brzmi na zdziwione.

\- Mam zbroję zdolną utrzymać mnie przy życiu w całkowitej próżni przez ile, dwa dni? Trzy?

_\- Zbiorniki przechowują trzy litry i…_

\- DNI, Jarvis.

_\- Pięć i pół dobry, sir._

\- Właśnie - wkurzony na samego siebie idę zrobić sobie kawę, bo właśnie tego teraz potrzebuję, odrobiny jasności umysłu. - Czyli mam kilka litrów czystego tlenu, poupychanego w zbiornikach w zbroi. Pierwszy problem, o którym myślałem już na początku, to co, jeżeli podczas walki uszkodzę taki pojemnik. Dlatego jest ich tak wiele,w różnych miejscach, dlatego mamy systemy odcinające zbiorniki od siebie w razie awarii. O czym nie pomyślałem, Jarvis?

_\- Nie wiem, sir._

\- O cholernym wodorze, który będzie składowany w tej samej zbroi! - mam ochotę rzucić kubkiem przez cały warsztat, ale powstrzymuje mnie znajdująca się w nim kawa. Kawa to świętość. - Jeśli COKOLWIEK uszkodzi pieprzony zbiornik, to biorąc pod uwagę ilość tlenu w zbroi, po prostu wybuchnę, nie zostanie po mnie nawet ślad, chyba, że krater w ziemi się liczy. Wrzuć mi tę zbroję do hologramu, wyświetl, skala jeden do jednego.

Obchodzę świetlisty kształt i ręcznie zmieniam kolory zbiorników z tlenem na błękitne, a ten z wodorem - na czerwony. I widzę tę katastrofę. Po prostu ją widzę, wiem, jak będzie wyglądała symulacja, ale dla pewności proszę o nią Jarvisa. Uszkadzam wirtualnym repulsorem ten nieszczęsny pojemnik, i przez sekundę, nic się nie dzieje. Marszczę brwi. Może jednak się…

Oślepia mnie nagły rozbłysk światła, bombardują mnie fragmenty hologramu. Jest to na tyle niespodziewane, że aż zataczam się na stół warsztatowy i boleśnie obijam sobie biodro. Klnę, na czym świat stoi, chwytając się blatu.

\- Jarvis, dlaczego mnie nie powstrzymałeś?

_\- Sir?_

\- To bez sensu, dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi zbudować zbroję, która nie jest zbroją, bo nie ma żadnych predyspozycji do bycia użyteczną w jakiejkolwiek walce?

 _\- Nie jestem w odpowiedniej pozycji do zabraniania panu czegokolwiek lub ograniczania pana_ \- odpowiada Jarvis, jak zwykle logicznie, ale to nie logiki teraz potrzebuję.

\- Uznajmy projekt Mark LXVII za zawieszony. Szlag by to trafił. Może przerobię go na skafander kosmiczny i sprzedam NASA, nie wiem jeszcze, ale zdecydowanie nie jest i nie będzie funkcjonalną zbroją bitewną. Zabierz prototyp do gabloty, wyłącz wszystkie aktywne procesy związane z tym projektem i, bardzo cię proszę, nie zadawaj pytań. I najlepiej się do mnie nie odzywaj.

Jarvis zachowuje milczenie, a ja wypijam duszkiem resztę kawy. Nie wiem o czym myślałem wcześniej, kiedy projektowałem tę zbroję. Naprawdę, nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Może to jakieś zmęczenie materiału? W końcu stworzyłem już prawie siedemdziesiąt zbroi, a ilu używałem na co dzień, do walki? Trzech. No, czterech, licząc HulkBustera. Miałem standardową, “dzienną” zbroję z funkcjami samonaprowadzającymi, pancerz w walizce i swojego własnego transformersa (z którego, co by nie mówić, byłem dumny jak cholera, w końcu zbroja, która zmienia się w samochód sportowy to nie byle co). Reszta stała i się kurzyła, i był ku temu bardzo dobry powód: nie spełniały moich wymagań, nie były wielofunkcyjne. Dokładnie tak, jak Mark LXVII.

Na pewno istnieje coś, co mogę jeszcze wynaleźć. Możliwości mojej wyobraźni są niemal nieograniczone. W tej jednak chwili jestem tak zły na samego siebie i na to całe marnotrawienie czasu i pieniędzy, że zanim zabiorę się za następną zbroję, najpierw porządnie to przemyślę. I stworzę coś wspaniałego. I, do cholery, przydatnego.

***

30 grudnia siedzę w warsztacie, mając pełną świadomość tego, że nie kąpałem się od kilku dni. Rękoma klejącymi się od smaru trzymam kubek z kawą i patrzę się w czarny płyn, szukając sensu istnienia. Wtedy Jarvis odzywa się do mnie po raz pierwszy odkąd kazałem mu zamilknąć.

_\- Sir, panna Marks prosi panu przypomnieć, że jutro, na godzinę dwudziestą, w Stark Tower zaplanowana jest sylwestrowa impreza. Czy mam powiedzieć, że się pan nie pojawi?_

Nie poruszam się; dalej wpatruję się w kubek. Czy mam ochotę wyjść do ludzi? Hm, jeszcze chyba nie. Czasami mam wrażenie, że jestem jak jedna z postaci w tych całych “simsach”. Żyję na paskach, jestem na małe baterie, które trzeba od czasu do czasu podładowywać. Potrzeba kawy i zabawy wyładowuje się strasznie szybko, ale towarzystwo? Sen? Korzystanie z łazienki?

Jeśli jestem simem, to chyba wadliwym.

Nie, nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo, ani trochę. Nie podoba mi się też fakt, że musiałbym się nieco ogarnąć i przebrać, chociaż nieco już tęsknię za świeżą koszulą, uwielbiam ich zapach. No i, rzecz jasna, nieszczęście wieczoru: dyrektor generalny Stark Industries, (jeszcze) panna Pepper Potts, też na pewno się tam pojawi. Ona i ten jej przymuł-księgowy. Jak ja nie cierpię księgowych.

\- Czy Panna Marks zaleca mi pojawienie się tam lub sugeruje, że zapewne tam nie dotrę?

 _\- … tak, sir_ \- odpowiada Jarvis z wahaniem. - _Jej wiadomość rozpoczęła się od czasu i miejsca, a skończyła na “Panna Potts zasugerowała, że zapewne pan Stark nie będzie obecny, dlatego opracowaliśmy już przekonującą mowę na taką okoliczność”._

\- Nie oddzwaniaj do niej, niech myśli, że ma rację. Prześlij mi do warsztatu wszystkie plany i harmonogram imprezy.

_\- Czy wyświetlić też listę gości, sir?_

\- Tak - dokładnie w tym momencie mój żołądek wydaje z siebie dźwięk tak głośny, że przez moment mam wrażenie, że przypadkiem włączyłem jakieś urządzenie. - I zamów mi pizzę.

Biorę prysznic, zakładam pierwszy lepszy dres, a potem rozpoczynam przeglądanie tego, co Jarvis podrzucił mi na ekrany. No tak, cała masa pieniędzy poszła na jedzenie, alkohol i ochronę (choć gdybym to ja organizował ten cyrk, podwoiłbym te wydatki, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości). Lista gości, przejrzana bardzo pobieżnie, bo widnieje na niej kilka tysięcy nazwisk) też nie robi na mnie wrażenia: inwestorzy, gwiazdy, zaledwie garstka naukowców. Otwieram harmonogram. No tak, widać, że brakuje tam Starka do ograniczenia sztywniactwa: dobre dwie pierwsze godziny (od 18 do 20:30) zajmują jakieś przemówienia inwestorów (nuda) i przemówienie Pepper.

W mojej głowie tworzy się plan idealny - taki, który jednocześnie wkurzy Potts, mi da naprawdę potężną dawkę satysfakcji, a żeby tego było mało - uratuje tych wszystkich ludzi od śmierci z nudów.

\- Jarvis, zaplanuj mi najszybszą drogę stąd do Nowego Jorku, tak, żebym o 20:10 był w okolicy Stark Tower.

_\- Będzie to uwzględniało samolot, sir._

\- Może być, przynajmniej będzie wygodnie. Załatw mi pozwolenie na start, i co tam jeszcze jest wymagane - marszczę brwi i przez moment zastanawiam się nad tym, czy o czymś zapomniałem. Nagle dostaję olśnienia.

Szlag by to jasny trafił, potrzebuję partnerki.

Od zawsze na każdą firmową imprezę przychodzę z co najmniej jedną osobą towarzyszącą. Pepper doskonale o tym wie. Jeśli dzisiaj przyjdę sam, będzie to jasny znak (i dla prasy i dla tej jędzy), że coś jest nie tak. Albo, że jeszcze jej sobie nie odpuściłem (zdecydowanie odpuściłem, dotknęła mnie do żywego, a teraz jedyne ciepłe uczucie jakie do niej żywię to PALĄCA URAZA). Czyli potrzebuję kogoś, kto tam ze mną pójdzie. Najlepiej jakiejś wystrzałowej laski, modelki na topie, kogoś w tym stylu. Tylko że chyba nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo dziewczyny, która będzie pół wieczoru rozmawiała o butach i sukniach koleżanek po fachu, i o swojej wyższości nad nimi, a drugie pół będzie przygryzać wargi i macać to siebie, to mnie, żebym zaciągnął ją do penthouse’a (swego czasu to było chyba traktowane jak osiągnięcie, coś, co trzeba w życiu raz zrobić - pojawić się tam, najlepiej w moim łóżku).

\- Jarvis, przejrzyj listę gości. Odrzuć gości z osobami towarzyszącymi, odrzuć dziennikarzy, odrzuć pracowników Stark Tower. I wszystkich powiązanych z wojskiem i ochroną. I starszych lub młodszych ode mnie o dwadzieścia lat. Ile nazwisk pozostało?

_\- Tysiąc pięćset dwadzieścia, sir. I dostawca pizzy jest pod bramą._

\- To niech któraś zbroja mu zapłaci i przyniesie ją tutaj. Co do listy, odrzuć wszystkie, które były już moimi osobami towarzyszącymi. I, błagam, wyklucz modelki.

_\- Pozostały sześćset osiemdziesiąt dwie pozycje, sir. Czy wykluczyć też modeli?_

\- Słucham? - pytanie Jarvisa zdecydowanie zbiło mnie z pantałyku.

_\- Czy wykluczyć też modelki płci męskiej?_

No tak, nie pomyślałem o tym. Jeśli pójdę z jakimś przystojnym facetem, to na pewno wywołam sensację. Nie to, żeby nie widywano mnie wcześniej z facetami. Widywano, robiono nam zdjęcia, ale nigdy wprost tego nie nazwano, żaden z szanowanych dziennikarzy, znając moją reputację, nie pokusił się o rzucenie słowami takimi jak “partner” czy “randka”, zwłaszcza, że zdjęcia nigdy nie były kompromitujące czy nawet dwuznaczne. Nigdy nie zabierałem mężczyzn na oficjalne imprezy, zazwyczaj Pepper mi zabraniała (argumentując to “skandalem” i “utratą inwestorów”), ale też się za bardzo nie kłóciłem, bo kobiety były dużo… odważniejsze w miejscach publicznych, to po pierwsze, a po drugie, było mi naprawdę wszystko jedno, z kim spędzę noc, a te wszystkie modelki i aktorki często miały koleżanki.

\- Dobra, Jarvis, wielki krok. Wyrzuć z listy wszystkie kobiety. I, tak, modeli też wyrzuć. I aktorów. Za często bywają dupkami o wysokim poczuciu własnej wartości, a jeden taki na parę to aż nadto.

_\- Sto trzynaście osób, sir._

\- Z tym da się pracować. Na ekran po lewej wrzuć nazwiska osób, które znam… I wiem, że znam, bo byłem chociaż odrobinę przytomny. Na prawo resztę.

  
Zwracam się w prawo, bo tam spodziewam się zobaczyć więcej nazwisk, jednak wygląda na to, że moje przeczucie jest mylne. Przeglądam je, i czuję się trochę jakbym używał tych śmiesznych randkowych aplikacji, bo część nazwisk wyrzucam z listy pociągnięciem palca.

\- Hej, co tu robi Ian Willson, spałem z nim!

 _\- Przepraszam, sir_ \- Jarvis natychmiast ściąga nazwisko z listy.

\- Nie musisz, nie wiedziałeś. To było w czasach, w których nawet nie byłeś jeszcze w planach - odpowiadam, i dopiero po chwili zdaję sobie sprawę, jak “tatusiowato” to zabrzmiało. Jarvis ma rację, jest moim pierwszym dzieckiem, pora przestać o tym zapominać.

Po chwili eliminuję też byłych mężów kobiet, z którymi spałem, potem (w przypływie rozsądku) zagorzałych homofobów, potem mężczyzn niższych ode mnie. I zmieniam zakres wiekowy. Nie interesują mnie faceci po sześćdziesiątce. Ani pięćdziesiątce, sam przecież jej jeszcze nie przekroczyłem, a zamierzam robić tym facetem wrażenie na reszcie gości. Proszę Jarvisa o przedstawienie pozostałych dwudziestu jeden nazwisk w formie zdjęć, i zamieram.

Mam przed sobą twarz Stephena Strange’a.

Dosłownie.


End file.
